Virus in Yellow
by PugZkii
Summary: When a string of the black plague breaks out, affecting almost the whole family of minions that live beneath Gru's house, it's up to Dave and Kevin to figure out how to fix it. Especially when the love of Dave's life, Stuart, becomes extremely ill with the virus as well. Rated M. Romance/Hurt & Comfort/Adventure
1. Sick and Twisted

Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! So...this fic is going to be pretty gruesome and sad in some aspects but hopefully you guys will enjoy it never the less. This isn't going to be strict YAOI (Male/Male) it will have some mentioned moments at the start-ish part of the story and then actual scenes later on. If you dont agree with the though of gay minions dont read. For everyone else, Enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave stared at his workstation, lost in deep thought. Things in the tribe have been on the weirder side of things lately and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He's asked around but no one else knew what was going on either. There was a thick tension in the air and he knew from the start that he wasn't the only one who could feel it. He saw the drastic change in his brothers' moods and how timid and almost _scared.._. they had become. It was like something was out on the hunt for them but no where they hid would save them.

It all started when Jerry got sick. He came down with what the minions in the medical bay thought could be the common cold or flu. He would bring around a box of tissues with him just in case he started coughing. But soon, he was having terrifying episodes of convulsion, every now and again he would foam at the mouth or he would even get extremely violent for no apparent reason. It had everyone, and he meant _everyone_ , even Gru, worrying about the tribes safety.

But it didn't stop at Jerry...

The next to go down was Tim. The taller, temperamental minion was working on a project in his part of the lab when he had to check out of work only after a couple hours of being on the clock. He said that he was feeling very ill and needed to go get some sleep. Blaming it on being something he ate, he left for his home. After a couple weeks of showing no sign of recovery, he began expressing the same symptoms that his roommate, Jerry, had gotten to. The only difference, instead of convulsions, Tim could no longer get up on his own and seemed to be very weak. Jerry was rather active, being able to claw, growl, or snap at the minions tending to him and his friend.

Dave sighed softly. He saw the drop in how many minion showed up for work. They were either too frightened to come down in hopes of staying away from the infected tribe members, or some were locked inside the minions hospital area. After months of the illness getting worse, Gru ended up hiring highly experienced doctors to take blood samples from every minion that worked for him. The only thing that put the faintest of smiles on Gru's face was when he got the reports that he hadn't lost any of his henchman to death.

Dave needed answers.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"Kevin!" Dave hollered, bursting in through the door of the watch tower.

Kevin turned in his chair to look, slightly confused, at the source for the sudden outburst of his name. He saw a nearly frantic and worried minion quickly walking to him. "Mm? What's wrong, Dave?"

"If anyone here has any idea with what's going on with everyone and the sudden illness going around, it would be you. So please..." Dave's features twisted into one of sadness and helplessness. "Help me know what's happening to our brothers."

Kevin sighed. He honestly didn't know what was going on, but he thought he might have had an idea. Gru and him had talked about it on many different occasions. The doctors were breaking ground on what the problem was but unfortunately, they didn't have it exactly yet. "I...I don't know..." Kevin looked at the floor. He felt guilty that he couldn't help Dave. His heart dropped even more when he looked up and saw the petrified look on the other males face.

"You don't...you don't...HOW?!" Dave cried. He couldn't believe that Kevin, the minion that usually knew everything, had no clue what was going on. He was about to keep yelling when his focus snapped to the leaders phone when it started vibrating. "Is that Gru?..." He questioned quietly.

Kevin stared at his phone, finally reaching over to pick it up. "No. It's Stuart. He wants to know where you are." After pausing shortly to reply to the text message, he set it down again.

Dave groaned. "Oh yeah...I forgot to let him know i was coming to see you."

"What? Why would you have to tell him that? It's not like you're under his control or anything." Kevin questioned, eye ridge arched.

"I know. He's just worried about me getting sick or something. He doesn't want me to get "infected"." Dave made quotations with his two fingers.

"...infected?"

"Yeah.." Dave looked at Kevin funny when the older minion had the look of deep contemplation. "Uh...Kevin?"

As if right on cue, Kevin's phone vibrated again. He peered at it for a second like he did with Stuart's text, and took the small device into his hands.

"Who is it?" Dave asked.

Kevin finished reading the message and looked at Dave. Mixed emotions were everywhere on the taller males features. "It's Gru. They think they might know what's happening. He says we need to go to him to get a device that will check the health of the remaining minions. We...have to...separate them." Pocketing his phone, he slid off of his work chair and started for the door with Dave following closely behind. When they opened it, they were met on the other side by a hysterical Stuart.

"DAVE!" Stuart hollered, snatching his brother into a tight hug. "I was just about to knock but i'm so glad you're okay!" Stress turning the smaller male's eye slightly red.

"I just came to ask Kevin a question." Dave reassured, placing a kiss on Stuarts head softly. "I'm fine."

Kevin studied at the couple before he finally cut in. "Hey, Stuart? Would you please stay in my office until we get back?" He urged the one-eyed male into his work area, coming up to him and lightly pushing him backwards. "We won't be long."

"What? No no. I have to come to make sure Dave's okay!" Stuart fought, trying to shove past the taller minion.

"Dave's fine. Look, he's just fine, he'll stay just fine because i'll make sure he won't get hurt." Kevin kept shoving the younger male into his office. All the while, Dave was trying to convince Kevin into letting Stuart go with them, unaware of Kevin's intentions.

"Agh!" Stuart screamed, attempting to bite the leader.

"I knew it." Kevin sprang back from Stuart as he rounded up to attack him again and slammed the office door, locking it from the outside. Now he couldn't get out.

"What just happened?" Dave asked. He saw what Stuart did.

"I don't know whats going on with them but whatever it is, it got Stuart too. Only, he's not completely crazy yet. But i think we are about to find out what it is..."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The journey up to the same level that Gru was on was short, but when they got to it, Gru was waiting for them. He turned his scared but relieved eyes to them. "Kevin! You made it!" That's when he saw Dave, looking very sad and confused. "Kevin? Did something happen?"

Kevin explained to Gru about how Stuart was currently locked in his office, possibly infected with what was going around.

"I see...i will have de doctors look at him and see if dey can fix him." He turned to Dave again and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, making the smaller henchman look at him. "He'll be alright, Dave."

Dave looked down at the floor again. He hoped so.

A doctor scurried up to the trio, test mechanism in hand. "Sir! I need to test their current state of health to make sure you are safe around them." He advised. The man was wearing a bright yellow hazmat suit, obviously trying to stay away from catching the illness. He bent down to their height turned to Kevin first. He placed a circular band with a long wire connecting to the machine held in his hand around Kevin's head, one around his arm and another around his middle. After a few clicks on the machines main box, a couple beeps sounded. "Clean!" He informed the other people in the room. "Decon!" He announced after tearing off the bands and putting a set of new ones on the ends of the wires.

Kevin was pulled from the ground and hastily set onto a table where more people dressed in the same bright yellow suit tore open a small packet and thourougly wiped him down with an excessively oily cloth. Anywhere the cloth touched turned his skin a deep orange color. "Ewww..." He complained, trying to bat away the nasty thing. After he was done, he was gently slid over to the next person and cleansed of the thick, slimy substance, his skin returning back to its original hue.

"Clear!" The hazmat wearing man said again, making Kevin look in that direction. "Decon!" He watched as Dave was freed from the bands and pushed through the same treatment he was just put through. He laughed when Dave had the same reaction to the decontamination cloth as he did, trying to keep it from touching him anymore.

When Dave was placed down beside Kevin, they were both ushered over to the couch. It was covered in a thin plastic bag-like covering. It was for just in case a wandering minion sat on its cushions, he wouldn't accidentally contaminate them and doom the next person to sit there. "Sorry you had to go through dat you two. Dey have to make shoure you guys are clean of dis virus goin' around." Gru started, sitting down in between them. "Alright...so...obviously something very serious is goin' around and its creating a huge uproar. De doctors here might have found out exactly what it is...Sir?" Gru turned to the doctor standing next to the couch.

"A string of the bubonic plague, otherwise known as the black plague or black death, has broken out. While only affecting an extremely small amount of man kind, it has affected nearly three quarters of the species that have the same or nearly the same biological make up as you..." He pointed at the minions sitting on either side of their boss. "Fortunately, the only outbreak we've seen is on the minions. The unfortunate part is that there are literally thousands of you, enough to take out half this city." The doctor pulled out a laminated picture from the folder he was carrying under his arm. It was a picture of what looked like a cell. It was long and weird looking. "This is the black plagues virus and this..." he pulled out another picture. "...is what you're tribe is infected with." This time, it looked relatively the same but the difference was that the one they were being shown looked to have spines growing out of it and it was surrounded by a bunch of little blob like shapes. "The spherical shapes you see are defense like cellbodies. They keep the good antibodies from attacking the virus and killing it off." He placed the photo's back into the folder. "Again, this is unfortunate because there are a lot of you and the virus will be hard to demolish."

Gru, already knowing of the virus, didn't have much of an expression change. But he held his two henchman as they both looked absolutely petrified. Sure, they were around when the original bubonic plague broke out but if this was anything like it, they'd need to figure out a way to get the healthy minions to some kind of shelter. "Is it deadly?" Gru finally asked after a long pause.

The doctor nodded. "To humans, yes, very very deadly. The minions don't seem to be dying from it though, so hopefully we can use their gathered blood samples to do tests on and see how we can defeat the virus. Its possible that at some point, if we don't act fast, your henchman might start perishing."

Gru looked at the floor sadly. He needed to think. Striking an idea, he looked at Kevin. "You said that Stuart is still locked in your office right?"

Kevin nodded. If Stuart was still there, there's no doubt that he probably destroyed the room looking for a way out. He slid off of Gru's lap and started to lead them down the lab when they were stopped in their tracks by a heart wrenching scream. Kevin was the first one to take off running to the source of the scream when Chris, a minion that worked in the medical bay, came tearing around the corner. He used the stairs to get up to the main floor. The first thing they noticed was the way he held his arm and the trail of blood that spewed from the open wound there.

"Chris?!" Kevin yelled to the injured minion. "What happen?!"

Chris, through tremors and tears, tried to explain. "Jerry...he bit me!"

"Oh no..." Kevin visibly paled. Did that mean the virus could possibly spread through saliva as well?

Chris's vision turned to Gru and he made a move to slowly walk towards him to receive comfort but began crying again when he was picked up by a hazmat guy.

"We need to check him." The man said to another while he laid the frightened minion down on a table that was used for the wounded and infected minions. He strapped him down. "Get me the viral scanner please!" A different device was placed in the mans hand as he used it to scan the wound, silence and anticipation heavy in the room. Gru, all the while, helped by running a comforting hand over the injured, one-eyed males head. When the scan was complete, the man looked at the screen. "Infected..." He declared softly but it was loud enough that everyone in the room heard. "He'll be taken to a quarantined area where he will be closely monitored. In the mean time, carry on with whatever you were going to do. But be careful!" He said sternly.

With a few exchanges of sad looks and a quick nod, they left to the lab.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

When they arrived to Kevin's office, they were relieved to see the door still closed and nothing broken open. "Okay, Kevin. I'll open de door and if Stuart is still in dere, try and bring him out. Okay?"

Kevin glared at his boss but otherwise nodded. Squaring up and readying to hold down the possibly sick male, he watched as more and more of his office became visible. It was trashed like he expected with claw marks on the windows and the desk. But he didn't see Stuart...

"Is he in there?" Dave asked, coming up beside Kevin.

"I have to go in because i can't see him from here."

"Be careful." Dave said.

"I will." Kevin stepped forward into his office. The light was out, shattered and tiny glass pieces glittered the ground. Papers torn from the printer and his paper stack lay scattered everywhere and his laptop was broken. The screen completely ripped from the base. "Stuart?" He whispered, not wanting to startle the ill brother if he was still in his area. He walked over to his desk and ran his gloved fingers across the long claw marks in its wood. "He really did some damage." He said to himself looking at the window to scan its identical flaws too. A rustling noise made Kevin spin on his heel quickly in the direction of the noise, ready to fight. He could see Dave and Gru standing outside the door looking in but he knew that they didn't make the noise. "Stuart?" He whispered again this time a little louder.

"K-K-Kevin?..." A small voice said.

Squinting to try and see a little better in the dark room, his vision landed on a very disheveled looking Stuart. He had himself pinned up against the corner of the room. The poor minion was trembling and frightened, shoes and gloves missing and a shoulder strap on his overalls torn like he was trying to get out of them. "Oh my god, Stuart..."

"Wh-What's happening t-to me?..." Stuart cried softly. His eye was wide and wild.

"You're a little sick, Stuart but i promise we can help make you better." Kevin took a step towards the disturbed minion and glanced at the doorway. Gru gave him a small confident smile and held a light blue blanket in his arm. Dave must have run to his room and grabbed it because he knew that Stuart loved the smell of it. Before the sickness, if Stuart was sad about about something, he would wrap himself in the blanket and let Dave's scent comfort him. Right now, that might be what he needs. Reaching out a hand, he gestured for the other male to take his hand. Stuart glanced at the hand and back to Kevin, pressing himself further into the corner. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Taking another step closer, he smiled softly when Stuart visibly relaxed a little. "Please, Stuart."

"I...I don't want to hurt you..." Stuart cried softly.

"I won't let that happen and I know you won't either. I trust you. Please take my hand." Kevin spoke as softly and smooth as he could. When Stuart relaxed a little more, he ever so slowly reached out a hand but did the best he could to stay in his corner. Kevin continued to take very small steps closer to the outstretched hand, he grasped it softly when they finally touched. Pulling him away from the corner and towards the door, Stuart saw the blanket that his boss held and let himself be wrapped in it. He was still quivering but it soon stopped when he took in the scent of Dave and fell into a tranquil state in Gru's arms.

Kevin rubbed small circles into Dave's back as they walked back up to the main floor of Gru's house. "The gorls are still at school. I'm going to call my mom and have her pick them up. I don't want them over here while this is happening." Gru said after passing off Stuart to one the hazmat dawned men.

"He'll be fine, Dave." Kevin spoke after Gru left the room. Dave hid his eyes with his small hands as he cried. Tears seeped out from under his goggles and slipped down his cheeks. He kept thinking back to what one of the men said. He didn't want Stuart to die.

"What if he doesn't make it, Kevin?" Dave sobbed. "I'll be crushed if he dies."

"He won't die. Stuart is incredibly tough and strong hearted. A virus like this won't kill him." Kevin tried. He smiled softly when Dave pulled his hands away from his face and looked at Kevin. Leaning against the taller minion, he looked off into the distance. Kevin wrapped an arm around the smaller male as a thought flew through his mind. "Hey, uh, Dave?"

"Mm?"

"Stuart lives with you right?" Kevin asked.

Dave looked up at Kevin, wondering where he could be going with this. "Yeah? Why?"

"If you two live together, how haven't you gotten sick yet?"

This made Dave sit up. He never bothered to questioned that. Stuart had been sick for awhile. It started when they were cuddling on their bed and Stuart began coughing. When Dave asked about it, Stuart said he was fine. A few weeks later, Stuart came down with a fever. Dave took a couple days off of work to stay with the ill minion and even though, at times, they'd pass kisses back and forth, Dave never got sick. It was a few days after that the one-eyed minion started acting weird. He'd have the smallest panic attacks if Dave was even two minutes late getting home after work. Dave remembered the time that he was late coming home because he had to fix one of the machines for it was malfunctioning. He clocked out of work and checked his phone to see 37 missed calls all with their own voicemail and 21 messages. Not all of the messages were from Stuart but the calls and voicemail's were. If any other minion tried to get close to Dave, Stuart would chase them off and yell at them. Needless to say, Dave was highly concerned. It was when they met Stuart outside of the office that Dave had never seen him so hysterical. He was going crazy about not being told where he was going.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Dave shrugged and leaned onto Kevin again.

Kevin stared at the wall as he thought. 'Is Dave immune?' He shook his head and gently pushed Dave up and slid off the couch. "Come with me, Dave." Kevin demanded.

"Oh, Okay. Where are we going?" Dave asked as they disappeared into another room.

Gru just closed his phone when he turned to the door and was stopped by his two henchmen. "Dave, Kevin. What's up?" He asked.

"Boss! Eh...creo que Dave es inmune al virus." Kevin started. "Ha vissuto con Stuart per un paio di anni e non si e ammalato."

"Immune? If he is de doctors would be able to figure dat out." Gru motioned for his helpers to follow him back out to the living room. When they came to the massive room, Gru went off to talk to one of the doctors in his house, Kevin stayed with him, and Dave ran over to where Stuart now lay on a stretcher. He felt his heart skip in sadness when he saw the sight of his lover. Stuart's fists were clenched tightly and he was breathing really quick. His eye was closed and he was feverish.

"Stuart?" Dave said softly, taking the sickly minions hand in his own. He sniffled, trying to hold back tears when Stuart's hand tightened around his own.

"Dave?" Stuart said quietly, unable to speak above a whisper. He was worsening by the minute and it made Dave scared. He couldn't lose Stuart. "Promise me you won't forget me if i die?" Stuart finally opened his eye. The white part was covered in veins and turning red. He looked at Dave with a hard, frightened stare.

Dave couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his eyes. "Please don't talk like that, Stuart." He said in between whimpers. "You're not going to die. You can't. We have so much ahead of us." Dave ran his hand across the top of Stuart's head and down his cheek. Even through his glove he could feel how warm Stuart was. "You're not going to die. I promise."

"But if i d-do..." Stuart said.

"I promise i won't forget you...i love you so much, Stuart." Dave bent down to press his forehead against his lovers slightly damp one. "I always have and i always will..."

"I love you...too, Dave."

Dave cried loudly and even louder when Kevin came and wrapped his arms around Dave's waist to drag him away from the sick male. They tried, with all their might, to stay close to each other. But once Kevin finally broke Dave away from Stuart, Dave was quickly passed off to Gru to be held while he cried. Dave's tears soaked his bosses shirt but Gru didn't care. He needed to be there for his minions when they needed him most. And right now, Dave needed to be comforted.

Kevin watched sadly as Stuart was driven away from the house and his partner Dave was shaking with violent sobs. "Que le moines et won?" Kevin asked Gru.

"I-I don't know." Gru admitted while ran his hand over Dave's back. "The doctor said that he'll be coming back to check and test the immunity of Dave later. But for now, we just have to wait..."

Kevin looked at the ground.

"We need to use that device," Gru took his hand off Dave to point at the object left on the table. "to test and separate the healthy minions from the sick ones. We will start that tomorrow."

Kevin sighed and nodded. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed.

-PZ


	2. Breaking Out

Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! Here is the second chapter to Virus in Yellow. Not much of an authors note for the time but i hope you enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave stood off to the side as he was waiting his turn to test his brothers. Kevin and Gru had both been working ever since they awoke and yet, Dave's done nothing but sit and watch and occasionally fetch water for his boss and his brother. A lump would form in his throat whenever he would glance over to the infected section of the minions. There were tons of them. Every single one of them, even the ones that weren't infected, all shared the same horrified look. Dave's mind would start to wander off and frequently bring back memories or thoughts of his beloved brother, Stuart. Fear struck his heart when he thought of what he could be possibly enduring right now.

"Dave."

Dave's thoughts were quickly swept away when he glanced up to see Kevin stumbling up to him, a tired and distressed look on his face. "You okay, Kevin?"

Kevin didn't answer. Instead, he just sat down against the wall and looked up to the ceiling. The device he had been checking the minions with lay in his hands. Dave wasn't able to look passed the way Kevin's hands quivered. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the taller male was frightened.

"There's so many..." The leader finally spoke after a few brief seconds, swallowing hard. He didn't look at his friend as Dave took a seat on the floor.

Dave sat quietly while Gru finished up the last few minions. "Where do you think they'll go?" Dave asked, not looking at Kevin.

"How could I know?" The leader snapped.

"I don't know. Sorry. I was just wondering. Just making conversation."

Kevin apologized for his harsh tone, blaming his mood on the fear he felt. Kevin wasn't usually one to admit being scared, but in a situation like this...where would lying get him?

A few hours passed when Gru came down to the lab once again, this time being followed closely by those creepy hazmat people. Their bright orange suits stood out among the massive sea of yellow and blue, making them easily seen. They spoke in loud voices at different parts of the lab, directing the ill henchman to a truck that would take them away and the healthy ones, including Kevin and Dave, to a separate part of the lair to be dressed into protective clothing.

Dave watched Kevin as the taller henchman was forced into a stretchy black suit, his blue overalls being thrown behind the orange man into a large pile of similar pairs, and then taken from Dave's sight. Dave yelped when he felt a pair of hands grab him and hastily placed him down on the mat that Kevin was on just moments before. When those intruding palms clutched at his clothes and attempted to rip them off, he smack the top of the hand and waved a finger in front of the man's protected face.

"No..." Dave said. He wasn't about to let some stranger espy him naked.

With a small, irritated growl, the much larger man wrestled with Dave until he finally got him into the same clothing that his brothers had been put in. He was pushed to the side, sliding over until a thin metal band snapped in place around his neck. With a couple pushes on the object, a beeping sound was heard, finalizing the action.

Dave was finally free again and found Kevin waiting for him. "What is this?" Dave asked, sounding a little irritated as he scratched at the thing around his neck.

"Gru said that it monitors our health. If we start getting sick, it sends out a signal to the orange people."

"I don't like it."

Kevin shrugged. "I don't either."

With the sick minions gone and the healthy ones back in their places, Gru called out to them. "We don't 'ave enough minions to continue production for de time being. So please...return back to your homes and wait further instructions."

As they turned to leave, Kevin spoke lowly to Dave. "If you want, you can come to my place and we can figure something out."

Dave, lost in thought, didn't hear what his older brother had said. "What?"

"Dave...every time those people are around, I get a bad feeling in my gut."

"I think you're just scared. They're trying to help us."

"If they're trying to help us then why aren't they telling us where they are going?" Kevin tried to reason with Dave.

"They said to a lab..."

"What lab?" Kevin said, halting in his footsteps. Dave stopped as well, turning to glare coldly at him. "They didn't tell us where it would be at. When I asked Gru, he said that they wouldn't tell him either."

"When did you talk to Gru?" The pieces were starting to come together for Dave. Maybe these people weren't who they had them think they were.

"When they were trying to dress you up."

"So you think that these people are hiding something?"

Kevin nodded. "It's that...gut feeling, you know?"

Dave reciprocated the nod, now having no doubt about these people and what they were doing being possibly harmful. Whatever the case, Stuart was with them and so were more than a third of his co-minions. They needed to figure something out.

"I have an idea." Dave spoke after a minute.

Kevin looked at him from the corner of his eye, giving him his acknowledgement.

"What if we followed them to their lab to see what was really going down?" The shorter two eyed minion suggested. "We just have to attach our tracking device to their vehicle and follow it from there on the digital map."

Kevin thought on it, relieving a sigh. "We could, the only problem..." He then pointed to the device around his neck, matching the one on Dave. "These tell them where we are. They'll know that we are there before we can get inside. Kind of like Area 51, there's no way to get inside without being spotted."

"Then we just have to put on our ace game again. We've done this kind of thing before." Hopeful eyes stared up at the leader, begging silently.

Kevin sighed again. "Fine. We will talk to Gru, see if he can give us advice."

"No! We need to do this on our own. If he says no, then he will make sure that we don't leave and i'm sorry Kevin but as much as I love you and our other brothers...I can't stand the thought of Stuart being hurt or killed..."

"I understand. We won't tell Gru then."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

-Inside the Minions Electronic Section-

Dave waited patiently while his older brother fished through his desk.

"See this?" Kevin asked, holding up a small device. A little light flashed on the smooth metal surface. "This gives us the capability to track them up for up to two thousand miles without obstacle interference's. I had been working on this for awhile, actually. I was originally going to use on our next issue that we run into with other villains stealing our stuff. That way I would be able to track them."

"That's awesome!" Dave chirped. Getting over there would be easy then. All they had to do was wait for the next wave of minions to get sick and wait for the truck to stop by again, then they could make their move. One question still remained though. "What about these?" Dave asked, motioning to the neck band.

"Don't worry. I went and talked to Nefario. He's got something for it."

As if on cue, Gru's elderly friend strolled up with a weird looking trinket in hand. It was a small box with wires sticking out in different directions. The screen is what he was currently looking at, but stepping up beside the two henchman, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"What I have here is a piece of work I call "The Scrambler". It makes it so that those...things...around your neck will bug out an shut off without alerting the scientists that they have been deactivated. On a good note, this'll set you free of those awful things. But on a bad note, you might feel a bit of a shock run through you. Don't fret, it'll only last a second!" Dr. Nefario stated with a crooked smile.

Dave watched the doctor closely as the older man bent down to his height. It only took a few seconds to connect the wires to selected areas of the band and before he knew, just like the doctor said, Dave immediately tensed up when a wave of electricity tore through his bones. The tiny, strained whimper of pain made Kevin look a little uneasy but nonetheless, it had to be done.

Dave couldn't help but giggle under his breath when Kevin reacted to the shock way different than Dave did. Instead of tensing up, Kevin lashed out and jolted violently, hollering out his discomfort. It was over the next moment.

"Now that that's over, I suggest you two start packing up and getting ready for your search. I hate to break it to you boys, but it's not goin' to be easy." The doctor said softly. "There will be a lot of danger that comes along with this." Even though they couldn't see through the goggles that covered the man's eyes, they could tell he was serious.

When the bands were plucked from their necks, Kevin pocketed his tracker and they parted ways.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

A couple weeks passed before anything happen. Another minion fell ill and was quarantined until the hazmat people arrived and he was taken away to the lab. Their plan was slowly quickly falling into place.

...

Kevin had narrowly dodged any wanderers and made it to the big blue and white truck parked outside their house. One look at the cage that took up the entire bed of the vehicle had the leader doubting these people even more. Being as cautious as possible, Kevin lightly stepped around to the back and placed the metal tracker onto the bottom inner lip of the bed, just behind the tire. That way, it wouldn't be spotted easily. Afterwards, Kevin bounded back into the house, cutting around the corners and exiting back into the lab.

...

"It's done?!" Dave cried happily once Kevin walked back into his room.

"Yeah. Now we just have to wait for them to leave before we can start this tracking process." Sitting next to Dave, he pulled out what looked like one of those holographic screens in the sci-fi movies. After a few clicked on the screen, the tablet suddenly graphed where they were at and where the tracker was at.

"That's cool~" Dave said, amazed.

Kevin snickered quietly and agreed.

Hours passed before a light beeping sound reverberated throughout the room, cutting off the little talks that Kevin and Dave had worked up while they waited. Looking down, Kevin was happy to see the dot, marking where the truck was, started to move and created smaller dots, tracing its path.

"Let's go." Kevin said, sliding down from the bed and throwing on his backpack. He had only packed necessary items. Food, water, hygiene products and a kit that held first aid equipment like band-aids, ointment for burns or cuts, a meager blanket that came with its own thin bed, a flashlight, matches, alcohol swabs and pads, and his coffee cup. He packed a tiny pocket knife on him just in case they ran into trouble on the way or found some diminutive creature to pick off and eat if need be. The minions personally preferred fruits and veggies over meats and bird but when desperate times called, desperate measures would be taken to ensure their survival.

Dave mimicked Kevin's actions, throwing on his own, slightly smaller, backpack, supplied with the same items save for the blanket and bed pad for he carried decontamination needles in its place. Needless to say, they were well prepared. Anxious to get his Stu back, Dave was just about to leave his room when Kevin's words stopped him.

"I don't know how long it will take for us to get there, especially since we are going on foot, but take a few of these." Kevin said, holding out his hand, his fingers gripping something.

Dave opened his hand, allowing Kevin to drop yellow pills into his palm. "What are these?" He asked, becoming suspicious.

"Caffeine tablets. They'll keep us awake. Don't think that doesn't mean that we don't have to sleep though. We will just use these to keep us up so we can get there as soon as possible. I have more on me so don't be worried if you run out."

"Oh. Alright."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Kevin stood in a shadowed part of the house with Dave waiting quietly beside him. Kyle was roaming the house and Gru was somewhere unknown. His mother had come by to drop off the girls for a bit so they could visit their dad, so if they were going to get out onto the street, they were going to have to be sneaky. Margo wouldn't be an issue. She was always on her phone so she wouldn't be paying attention to her surroundings. Getting around Agnes wouldn't be much of a problem either but Edith...she could see sounds if it was possible. A slight creak in the floor would have her in high alert and looking for the source of the noise, especially after being told what was wrong with the minions. If she were to see Kevin and Dave, dressed up and attempting to escape, there's no doubt that she would go running to Gru. Then their plans would be ruined.

Taking a couple steps forward when he was sure the coast was clear of any wandering eyes, he finally stepped out into the light and started for the door. Dave crept behind him, light on his feet and not making a sound.

Kevin's heart pounded in his chest as he reached up and twisted the door knob, the faint sound of scraping metal rising from it making him nervous. Hauling it open and letting Dave out first, who, the minute he stepped foot onto the cement door step, went sprinting down the walkway and ducked behind a car. When he was joined by Kevin, he took a deep breath and spoke softly while Kevin pulled out his holographic tablet and looked it over. The truck was still on the move.

"Do you think they heard us?" Dave asked, the panic showing in his wide eyes.

"Um...no...I don't think so." Kevin replied, taking a moment to look away from his device and peek out. There was no commotion moving through the windows. "So it looks like our journey on foot will take longer than expected. So yeah, we are more than likely going to be using those caffeine pills."

"How long is it?" Dave asked.

"There's no definite time yet but it doesn't matter. If you know how long its going to take, the longer the walk will feel." Kevin said, smiling down softly at his smaller counterpart.

When their hearts finally calmed, they set off.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

So not as long as chapter one but I think this is a good place to stop! Dave and Kevin have made it out of the house and are now on their way to the lab to see what is really happening! They will be dealing with some conflicts on their way there and back. That is...if they make it back. Please R&R!

Love to all! Ciao!

-PZ


End file.
